Welcome Back (extended version)
by JinxedPanda4Life
Summary: Extended version of a confusing one shot I made, in my one shot book, not good at summaries. Spitfire esc, somewhat AU. Only a one shot!


**A/N: So this was a onset that I made in my onset book, that people thought was going to be a story by itself I guess, so here it is, extended and going to be a multi chapter fic. Enjoy!**

They said that being back at your high school would bring back "fond" memories. To Artemis though, they brought back terror and late homework, mostly late homework. She arrived and saw everyone else was already in the gym possibly enjoying themselves.

"Fashionably late like always." A voice called, she whipped around seeing a ginger approach her, not any ginger though, Wally West, one of her best friends from high school. "I was wondering if you were ever going to show up." One of her best friends that she was currently dating.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder." She smirked. Looping her arm with his, while picking up her name tag with her other hand. They were placed in a comfortable silence as they walked towards the high school's gymnasium.

"How was your day?" He asked. He hadn't seen her all day and the both knew how stressful work can be.

"It, it was a day." She responded leaning her head on his shoulder. They walked into the crowded gym, that pulsed with music and almost drunk fellow class men. Both saw a wall full of memorabilia for the people already taken by fate to their untimely end. Among them was one of their friends Tula. She passed from a gunshot wound that has always haunted their other friend Kaldur. "So, is Kaldur here?"

"No, but everyone else is, it might be too hard for him you know." He murmured, "I know it would be really hard to see this place if you were, um, gone." She looked up at him with amazement and love, and he looked down at her the same way. "I love you."

"I love you too." As she spoke everything slowed down and came to a pause.

"ARTEMIS!" Piercing screams filled the air, she didn't know what was happening. One moment she and Wally were in their high school gymnasium and then the next moment she felt a terrible pain and the sky was the only view she could see. Her vision blurred and tinted from grays to reds and back to the normal light blue.

Feet pound against the concrete, and a loud screech rings out in her ears. A face peers down in her field of vision, worried green eyes pierce her stormy ones. His red hair matted with sweat and grime. A smile tugging at his lips. Arms encircled her and brought her to his chest.

"No, no, no, no, no! Artemis, come on, you can't do this to me!" She felt his head nuzzle into her neck lovingly, "Please, don't go." What was he talking about? She was right there. Until the world paused again, then went black.

"Patient 3784 has finally been returned, patient 3706 should follow shortly after sir." Huh?

"Good, we need him back as soon as possible since she has just woken up." Artemis looked up at the man speaking hoping he would notice her and answer all of arising questions. "Ah, she's awake." Looking down a gleam of hope appeared in his eyes. "Hello there, Artemis, welcome back to Earth 16." Confusion must've been painted across her features he made a sound as if saying 'ah'. "All will be explained in dear time my dear, but first, we must make sure he returns safely." He must be Wally, they were saying that another person should follow after her. "Oh, no, no, no, this simply will not do. Nurse, force return, he simply has to return now, if he won't do it, then we must take drastic measures." Drastic measures? What drastic measures?

"Of course sir, should we rid of patient 3784 first?" Her voice was a sickeningly sweet, and a nod was all she needed to shove a liquid as equally sweet down Artemis's throat. Not too long afterwords her world was cloaked in darkness once again. The gift of hearing was not lost on her though, she could three distinct voices, first the nurse with her sweet tones, then the presumed doctor, but another joined the fray, sounding frantic and always seeming to frustrate the nurse and 'doctor'. It had to be Wally.


End file.
